The Price of Freedom
by Buckhunter The Race Horse
Summary: End of Avengers Endgame battle in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean. One shot.


**A/N: End of Avengers Endgame battle in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**The Price of Freedom:**

Swords clashed with others all about the battlefield. Pirates versus the East India Trading Company. Neither seemed to want to give up. Lord Beckett wanting to snap all of piracy out of existence with the so called Infinity Gauntlet and the pirates defending all they had. Even with reinforcements, they were outmatched. Captain Jack Sparrow was finding it difficult to stay on his feet and Beckett hardly had more than a few scratches. The newly wedded William and Elizabeth Turner were fighting side by side, as if they could never be separated. Hector Barbossa slashed his blade across literally anyone who came before him with their own drawn. Angelica Teach fought off several men, not far away. Ragetti and Pintel looked to be pleading for mercy, surrounded and pinned down. Even Edward Teague struggled against a handful of men.

Jack struggled to his feet after being knocked painfully to his back. Beckett was too busy fighting a couple of other men to care to go after him. The pirate looked over to Shansa, seeing her hold up one single finger. Then it dawned on him. This was said one of fourteen million chances that they could win. And she was signalling him to do something. He drew his cutlass once more, walking towards Beckett, his pace growing into a run as he went towards him.

Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company had a royal blue glove with six indents in it on his left hand, while he fought with his sword in his right hand. Jack had a similar glove, though black and more worn, on his own left hand. However, unlike Beckett's, his glove did not contain the six Infinity Stones in the indents.

The pirate reached the royal ranked man and attacked him with what strength he still had. He nearly tore off the man's glove, only to be smacked away, landing back on the ground. He got up, grunting, and advanced back towards him. His sword went across Beckett's cheek, leaving a bleeding gash.

"I'm inevitable." Beckett finally spoke, turning back to face him.

Suddenly, the stones floated from the blue gauntlet and hovered through the air, landing and securing themselves into the black one on Jack's left hand. He knew what would happen when he snapped. He knew what would happen if he didn't. He knew what Shansa meant now. _This _was the one chance. Without another thought, the pirate snapped his fingers.

"And I'm _Captain _Jack Sparrow." He retorted.

His blood boiled and his skin burned, cracking and peeling as it turned a charred black. He screamed out in pain, the pain that went up his arm, consumed his shoulder, and took over half of his neck and face. He fell to his knees, faintly hearing distant voices shout his name.

And then, they started dissolving.

Men from the East India Trading Company slowly turned to dust, being erased from existence as if they never were. Swords and muskets clattering to the rubble and tumbling down the mounds of dirt and rock. Beckett slowly turned in a circle, taking it all in. Within moments, all of his men had faded into nothing. His jaw had dropped in disbelief, before it closed in acceptance and he simply sat down on a mound of debris. And then, he faded too.

Gone. All of them.

Most of the pirates were cheering and rejoicing, but others were crowding around Jack Sparrow, who had his back leant against a destroyed wall. No words came from any of them. They silently watched him struggle to breath and look endlessly before him.

"Jack?" Will Turner came up to him. "Jack, we won. We won."

The pirate didn't react, completely out of it. It must've occured to the other man what was going on, as he frowned a great frown with sad eyes and moved back. Angelica Teach moved forward next, cupping the dying man's cheek in her hand.

"Jack...we're going to be okay." The Spanish woman pulled off her best fake smile. "You can rest now."

Jack didn't react, but he became lifelessly still. HIs chest stopped heaving, his eyes stopped blinking. Tears filled the woman's eyes and she hung her head, letting them fall.

_The price of freedom is high. Always has been, always will be._


End file.
